


Xibalba in Love

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Horror, Interspecies Romance, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Xibalba falls for a goth girl.





	Xibalba in Love

At a beach, two children are making a sand castle.

"Okay all done"

Xibalba's head on a sand castle.

"I'm leaving."

Xibalba whistled

His body walked with a red umbrella and he reattached his head.

"Aww come on everybody love the beach."

"I don't love anything"

But Xibalba saws a goth girl with black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She wears a black dress that covers her feet, light purple eyeshadow, red lipstick and a choker. She carries a Victorian style umbrella.

She smiled at Xibalba who smiled back.

"Excuse me are you deceased."

"You suck the life right out of me I'm Malaria."

Creepy musical box playing

"They call me Balbi"

Xibalba kisses Malaria's hand

"Let us leave this dreadful place"

Xibalba and Malaria walk with the same umbrella.


End file.
